The travel of a vehicle along predetermined routes, such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc. (hereinafter generically referred to as paths) can be affected by other vehicles, objects, obstructions, and pedestrians (hereinafter generically referred to as Vulnerable Road User (VRU) on, at or otherwise in proximity to the path. The circumstances in which a vehicle's travel is affected can be numerous and diverse. Vehicle communication networks using wireless technology has the potential to address these circumstances by enabling vehicles to communicate with each other and with the infrastructure around them. Connected vehicle technology (e.g., Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) and Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I)) can alert motorists of roadway conditions or collisions. Connected vehicles could also “talk” to traffic signals, work zones, toll booths, school zones, and other types of infrastructure. Further, using either in-vehicle or after-market devices that continuously share important mobility information, vehicles ranging from cars to trucks and buses to trains would be able to “talk” to each other and to different types of roadway infrastructure. In addition to improving inter-vehicle communication, connected V2V and V2I applications have the potential to impact broader scenarios, for example, Vehicle to Pedestrian (V2P) communication.